Chocolate Smile
by little miss laugh alot x
Summary: Edward comes back from hunting early to find Emmett and Bella in a very strange conversation about biting something. What could they possibly be talking about?


Lately, I no longer found hunting as an escape, a diversion none the less, from the human life I pretended to live. I no longer liked the feeling of the wind as it coiled through my hair, or the musky smell of the earth floor. I'd much rather have Bella's fingers coiled through my hair, and Bella's floral smell intoxicating me with her very presence.

Today was no exception. I had just left to go hunting an hour ago and I could already feel myself second guessing every step as it brought me further and further away from her.

It had been hard after our trip to Volterra _and _our run in with Victoria. And I knew Bella had her own hardships through the journey, and it pained me to see that she still didn't trust me, not completely, like she said she did at least. I could still see it in her eyes when I left to go hunting. Even if she didn't mean to, even if she didn't realize she was doing it, I knew she was always wondering if I would come back.

The thought of her in pain alone was enough to make me stop in my tracks. _I can always go hunting tonight, _I thought. Though I knew it wouldn't be any easier leaving her then, even if she was asleep. I looked forward to the night time hours when I could sit in the silence and hear her every breath and heartbeat, so much easier then any other human, what with their thoughts always in the way. Bella's exclusive mind was something I had grown fond of, it held some kind of mystery, and helped her when surprising me. And surprising me, she did very often.

I could faintly hear her heartbeat as I neared my house. For some reason she liked to stay there when I hunted, she said my family kept her mind off my absence. I think that she believes that If I make a run for it, in time, my family will follow. She wants to make sure nobody goes anywhere.

I wish she would trust me. I can't live without her, it's not possible. Though she has reason not to trust me, I at least wish it wouldn't cause her such pain.

I was at the door now. I could hear Bella's heart now like it was a voice, and was confused when it was off of it's usual rhythm. It was beating quiet rapidly.

"Bella?" I breathed out in fear. Did something happen to her? What's making her so anxious? She can't be frightened that I left her again, I was only gone for an hour…

Blindly I ran to the kitchen where I could hear her soft voice. Who was she taking to? I stopped in doorway to find Bella's back to me, Emmett was beside her but I couldn't figure out what they were doing.

"Right here?" Bella asked him uncertainly.

"Yup, right there Bella, but you have to be quick, don't give it time to react."

"Emmett how will it react? It's not exactly alive."

"That's not the point Bella," he sighed. "This is just practice, getting you ready for when you're a vampire!"

Bella took a shaky breath before responding. "Fine. I put my teeth right _there_?"

"Yup."

I watched as she lowered her head …

"Bella what are you doing!?" I demanded.

She jumped frightened. "Edward!" She exclaimed, her expression surprised.

I looked from her to Emmett, trying to read his mind.

_I don't know why I didn't think of this before . Bella's going to be one of us soon … _He wasn't helping at all.

I stared at Bella, urging her to clue me in.

She looked like a deer caught in head lights. She looked frantically back and forth between me and Emmett.

"It was all Emmett's idea!"

Emmett opened his mouth wide in shock.

"Emmett," I growled. "What'd you do to her?"

"I just thought she needed a little practice," he admitted sheepishly.

I thundered over to them and pushed Emmett out of the way to see what was on the table behind them.

What I saw couldn't have confused me more. On the table, laid on it's side was a chocolate rabbit. The kind children got in their Easter baskets. Though this rabbit, had small bite marks on it's neck.

I looked up in surprise at Bella. The blush started to creep up her neck as she looked around for an excuse. Finally she laughed a little nervous giggle.

"So... back from hunting so soon?" Chocolate coated her teeth as she smiled.

I was going to kill Emmett.

* * *

**I thought of this while eating my chocolate bunny :) hah Happy late Easter to anyone who celebrates! Hope you like my one-shot :) **


End file.
